ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Coco 2
Premise 6 years after Coco, Ernesto de la Cruz (Benjamin Bratt) is given a job at the Department of Family Grievances, as punishment for all the crimes he committed. Partnered with Francísco (Wilmer Vanderrama), Ernesto is ordered to escort other people to the Land of the Forgotten, so that other people can be prevented from having the Final Death. Suddenly, a human girl appeared from the Land of the Living on Dia de Los Muertos (which Ernesto and Francísco have to hide since there is a law that no living being can cross over the Land of the Dead unless by a curse or blessing). While finding a way to bring her back home, Ernesto unknowingly created this as a journey to redemption and a day when hidden secrets are revealed. Cast * Benjamin Bratt as Ernesto De La Cruz, the former main antagonist of Coco and the main protagonist of Coco 2. * Wilmar Vanderrama as Francísco, the deuteragonist of Coco 2, Ernesto's partner and later revealed to be Héctor Rivera's older brother. * Danny Trejo as Isador Rivera, Francisco's and Héctor's eldest brother who was banned from his family because of a lot of crimes he felt guilty of. * Antonio Bandaras as Gregorio Rivera, the second and romantic brother of Francisco and Héctor Rivera. * Andy Garcia as Fernando Rivera, the third and fierce of the Rivera brothers. * Bruno Mars as Ajejo Rivera, the fourth and suave of the Rivera brothers. * Lin-Manuel Miranda as Ronaldo Rivera, the fifth and charming of the Rivera brothers. * George Lopez as Joaquín Rivera, the sixth and realistic of the Rivera brothers. * Rene Mujica as Chucho Rivera, the seventh and idealistic of the Rivera brothers. * Eugenio Derbez as Olíver Rivera, the eighth and good joker of the Rivera brothers. * Diego Luna as Manolo Rivera, the ninth and sensitive of the Rivera brothers. * Moisés Arias as Sabéstian Rivera, the twelfth and shy of the Rivera brothers. * Placido Domingo as Papá Emilio Rivera, the musical founder and former patriarch of the entire Rivera family, and the father of the Rivera brothers, including Héctor and Francisco. * Maria Conchita Alonso as Mamá Cassandrá Rivera, wife of Emilio Rivera and mother of the Rivera brothers. * Gael García Bernal as Papá Héctor Rivera, the former deuteragonist of Coco, ''former patriarch of the Santa Cecelia branch of the Rivera family and husband of Imelda Rivera, who has a mysterious grudge against his own family, until he learned the truth of what happened. * Alanna Ubach as Mamá Imelda Rivera, the former tritagonist of ''Coco, former matriarch of the Santa Cecelia branch of the Rivera family and Héctor's wife. * Cerina Vincent as Mamá Coco Rivera, the former titular character of Coco and daughter of Imelda and Hector Rivera and granddaughter of Emilio Rivera. * Tony Amendola as Damian Fiéra, the head of the Department of Family Grievances who would do anything to be remembered forever and the true main antagonist. * Benicio del Toro as Lorenzo Tigré, de la Cruz's rival & snide and preening agent of the Department of Family Grievances. * Luis Guzmán as Luis, a DOFG agent. * Dan Navarro as Juan Rivera, descendant of Isador Rivera and long-lost relative of the Rivera family. * Carlos Alazraqui as Gustavo Rivera, descendant of Sabéstian Rivera and another long-lost relative of the Rivera family. * Jeanette Lehr as Tía Delores, Imelda's aunt. * Rita Moreno as Mamá Pilar, Imelda's mother * Tony Plana as Papá Robertó, Imelda's father. * Zoe Saldana as Dorabella Rivera, Juan's eldest daughter. * Penélope Cruz as Angelica Rivera, Gustavo's daughter * Ariana Greenblatt as Soccoro "Coco" Rivera, Miguel Rivera's sister. * Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera, former protagonist of Coco. * Jamie Camil as Enrique Rivera, father of Miguel and Soccoro Rivera and husband of Luisa Rivera. * Sofia Espinosa as Luisa Rivera, mother of Miguel and Soccoro Rivera and wife of Enrique Rivera. * Renée Victor as Abuelita Elena Rivera, daughter of Coco, and Miguel's and Soccoro's grandmother who formerly enforces the Rivera Family's music ban. * Judy Reyes as Lydia, a DOFG departure agent who was later revealed to be the head of the RIPD (Rest In Peace Department). Category:Coco Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films